


Little black glasses

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, That’s the story, Tucker gets punched, Tucker has gay panic, but angst made it’s way in, that’s it, this was supposed to stay cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Wash wears glasses.Tucker was the last to realize this.Cue gay panic.
Relationships: Background Grimmons - Relationship, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Little black glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will add another chapter but it’s definitely a possibility

Wash wore glasses.

Has worn them since he was in third grade. They’re just apart of himself. Once he was in the UNSC and then freelancer, he was happy to find out they can put his vision prescriptions in the helmet visor to help protect his own glasses from combat. They always offered him contacts for a sparing outside of armor (they had to know how to not rely on the suit) but it took twenty minutes to get one contact lens in so he just used safety glasses over his own, which looked stupid (and pretty much everyone but North and Carolina made fun of him) But it got the job done.

As time went on he ended up in his armor more and more; both anxiety and that the fighting never seemed to end. So by the time everyone headed to their bunks during crash site bravo, they pretty much crashed. Or at least he and Tucker crashed, the others he’s not sure about.

It didn’t even occur to Wash that he barely knows what his men look like because of how seldom they go without taking their armor off, at least outside their respective bunks.

So when they finally had a nice base at Kimballs on Chorus, free range of mess hall, entertainment area and even a gym? People walked around without their armor more and more often.

It was nice, it was relaxing and he could finally _see_ his teammates for who they are, not just their armor colors. 

So when he was one of the first to the mess hall, no armor, just pajamas pants and tee shirt, he blinked when he heard Tuckers surprised voice.

“What the fuck?”

Wash turned from the coffee maker, seeing Tuckers surprised look (was he blushing? He had a hard time telling with Tuckers dark skin) wash blinked at him. “Uh good morning Tucker,.”

“Dude, you wear glasses?”

Wash reached, touching the black plastic of the frames. “Oh. Uh yeah. I have since I was eight.”

Tucker stayed quiet, just kinda staring, not noticing Carolina coming behind him. “Morning boys.”

Tucker turned to her. “He wears glasses?” She raised an eyebrow. “Uh yeah? You didn’t know?”

“Fuck no I didn’t!”

Wash huffed, nearly blushing himself. “Tucker, quiet down. Why is it that big a deal?”

Tucker felt himself blush deeper, looking away. “No reason.”

Carolina smirked as she got her coffee mug. She’s known the two have had massive crushes on the other, Wash obviously able to handle it, Tucker, not at all. “Are you sure Tucker? I think you might blushing.” She asked, adding fuel to his embarrassment. 

Tucker flustered, glaring at her. “No I’m not!” Wash just rolled his eyes and laughed at them, starting the coffee maker. Tucker looked at Wash again before almost glaring at him, was he mad? “Whatever, I’ll get coffee later.” He said before quickly (totally not running) out of the mess hall.

Wash frowned. “What’s going on with him?” Carolina sipped her coffee. “You haven’t noticed he has a massive crush on you?”

Wash was shocked, staring at her in confusion. “What?! No way, Carolina, you’ve been around Donut too much. Tucker is a straightest guy I know.”

Carolina just shrugged. “If you say so.”

For the next two days Tucker seemed to be a little…odd around Wash, he noticed. They always bickered but lately Tucker has gotten a little more mean and a little more harsh and more easily irritated which meant they were fighting more than training.

“Tucker! What the hell was that?!” Wash yelled across the training room. Not only have he and Tucker been fighting more but his training has been actually bad. Tuckers been making rookie mistakes and making rash judgments and getting his ass handed to him by the actual rookies.

Tucker nearly growled as he stood up, feeling the urge to rip his helmet off. “Just a fucking fuck up.”

“And you’ve been making a lot of those.”

“Well sorry I’m not fucking perfect.”

Wash frowned inside his helmet, he was worried about Tucker.

“I’m not asking for perfection.”

“Well it sure seems like it, is it cause you couldn’t reach it in freelancer?”

Wash tensed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tucker stared at him, anger and resentment running through his veins. He wasn’t sure what he was resentful for. “Well You weren’t good enough for freelancer, you weren’t good enough for blue team, fuck you weren’t even good enough for your damn father and you sure as hell ain’t good enough for me. Fuck this, I’m leaving.” Tucker said before walking out of the room and leaving Wash in a hurt stupor. Tuckers the only other person he told about his father other than Carolina. And to have it used back at him, it hurt. It felt like he was stabbed in the gut.

“Umm sir? Are you ok? Are we taking a break?”

Wash was broken out of his stupor from Jensen. He cleared his throat and pretended he didn’t have tears in his eyes. “Uh were actually going to stop here for today.” He said before walking out.

Carolina noticed a stark change in Wash. He wasn’t as talkative and he didn’t raise his voice when training others.

Before mess hall she pulled him aside, no armor on either of them now that the day was over. She could see his eyes were red, he looked like he was crying. “Are you ok?”

He tried to play it off, adjusting his glasses. “Fine, Carolina.” He said before trying to walk into the mess hall but she grabbed his arm. “Nope. Now answer honestly; are you ok?”

Wash frowned, hating he couldn’t get past her. He looked away. “Tucker and I had a fight. That’s all.”

“But you’re fights never result in tears. What did he say?”

Wash felt his eyes water, he sniffed. “He said I wasn’t good enough for my father.” Carolina felt her blood boil. Before turning to find Tucker in the mess hall. Wash chased after her. “Whoa! Carolina! Stop!”

But she didn’t listen as she found Tucker getting his meal and grabbing him.

His food tray fell to the floor and suddenly a fist was in his face he couldn’t avoid. He cried out in pain, holding his nose. “Ah fuck!”

“Come with me. Now.”

Tucker huffed, holding his bleeding nose and grabbing a fistful of napkins. “You could have just asked.”

Wash and Tucker locked eyes as Tucker followed Carolina. Tucker felt his heart lurch seeing how upset Wash was, knowing it was him that hurt him.

Carolina got Tucker in a private room and he groaned. “Are you gonna kill me?” She glared, arms crossed. “Oh trust me, I’d love to.”

“Then what the fuck is this about?”

“Wash told me what you said.”

Tucker looked away. “Oh. Yeah. That. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t mean it. I was just so pissed off.”

“At yourself?”

Tucker sighed. “Yeah. I’ve been…going through something.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen how you and Wash are together. He knows he’s gay. You don’t know you’re gay and you’re having a crisis.”

Tucker felt himself blush but Carolina continued. “And just because you’re questioning your sexuality doesn’t make it ok to be an asshole. Wash doesn’t talk about his past for a reason, and you used all that trust he had in you and possibly fucked it up. “

Tucker slumped, running a hand through his dreads. “Fuuuccckkk. I seriously didn’t mean it, I was just so angry, I was trying to find ways that I didn’t like him like that.”

“Well don’t. Tucker, why is it not ok for you to be gay or even bi? Why are you beating yourself up about it?”

Tucker looked at her. “Well I have a reputation of being a ladies man. I’ve always been that way but now that I think more about it, the more I think I was trying to avoid what I really am.”

Carolina couldn’t help the sympathy she felt. “Then why try to avoid it? Tucker, it’s ok to like both. You can like girls and guys. Do you like girls?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, have you seen them?”

Carolina rolled her eyes. “Ok, do you like guys?”

“Yeah. I mean, have you seen-oh, I see what you’re doing here.”

Carolina rolled her eyes. “Tucker, you’re Bi, and that’s ok. Now for the love of god, apologize to Wash and don’t be scared to ask him out, he really likes you too.”

Tucker perked up. “Really?” Carolina just opened the door but was met with Wash. “oh, hey.” Wash said. Carolina just left the two alone, walking away without a word.

Wash adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. “So.”

Tucker sighed. “So.”

Tucker let out a noise. “I’m sorry for everything I said. I felt like shit soon as it all came out of my mouth.”

Wash frowned. “You used my past against me.”

“I know.”

“I’m not sure if I should say this is all ok. Because it’s not.”

Tucker frowned. “Did I fuck up everything between us?”

Wash gave a sad smile. “No. That is if you can tell me why you’ve been such a jackass recently.”

Tucker sighed. “I deserve that.” Wash gave him a pointed look and crossed his arms, waiting for him to continue.

Tucker did. “Short answer is I’ve been questioning my sexuality and felt like shit for doing so.”

“Why does it make you feel like shit? It’s ok to be gay Tucker.”

“I know and I’ve never had an issue with it, until I was the one that might be gay. I mean, I have a reputation as a ladies man, how are people gonna react if they find that out?”

Wash gave him a soft look. “Tucker, no one is going to care. No one is going to be holding that stupid reputation against you. Have you come to a conclusion?”

“I think so. I think I’m Bi. But also very gay for you.”

Wash snort laughed, rolling his eyes. “Well I’m glad to hear that.”

“Would you want to like…I don’t know, try to go on a date? I’m not sure what-“

“I’d love too.”

Tucker smiled, blushing. “Good. Great, I’ll figure something out and let you know.”

Tucker got to see Wash blush and wished he could see that every day; it brought out his freckles and his blue eyes lit up with so many emotions. “That sounds great. I….I look forward to it. I have to get get going, I’ll see you around?”

Tucker felt the urge to kiss his hand but he held himself back, scared it was too forward. “Definitely.” Wash smiled and walked away, turning to see Grif. Wash waved but kept walking. Tucker tried to walk away when Grif stopped him with his hand, holding him back by his arm. “You know I heard everything.” Grif said.

Tucker cursed, this was his anxiety coming true. Grif frowned. “You really think being gay is so embarrassing?” Tucker sighed. “I don’t know. I’m ok with others being gay, it’s just myself I’ve had an issue with.”

Grif rolled his eyes. “Blue drama, I swear you guys get so dramatic over everything. Being gay isn’t embarrassing or shameful, it’s just who you prefer. Trust me, I know what it’s like to be hated for being gay, my father wasn’t exactly nice when he found out.”

Tucker frowned. “Sorry man, here I am whining like a little bitch.”

“I won’t disagree but not everyone accepts themselves, Simmons had the same issues. My point is having gay panic is natural, especially if you’re not even sure that’s what you are, but doesn’t mean you need to be a Jackass to your crush.”

“Yeah. Carolina punched me but wash and I made up, we have a date I have to plan now. I just hope I don’t fuck it up.”

“Well he still wants to date you after your little blow up, I’d say your odds are good.”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the talk. Is it ok if I come to you for advice?”

Grif raised an eyebrow. “And not donut?”

“I want advice, not a make over dude.”

“Ok fair. Fine, but I swear to god if it’s about sex I’m sending you to donut.”

Tucker huffed. “Fine. Guess that’s fair. He’s very open about his hooks ups.”

Grif gave a nod. “Good. Now I’m leaving, don’t fuck this up dude.”

Tucker rolled his eyes as Grif walked away. “Thanks for the pep talk dude.”


End file.
